Hambriento de ti
by LindaAkane
Summary: Acontecimientos siniestros se han suscitado las ultimas semanas en Nerima. Akane se encuentra preocupada por el comportamiento tan extraño de su prometido, cansada de la incertidumbre decide ir en busca de respuestas. / One-Shot por el especial de Halloween que realizado en la Pagina Locas Por El Dios Griego.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…**

**One-Shot por el especial de Halloween realizado **

**en la página Locas Por El Dios Griego**

* * *

**Hambriento de ti**

Llevaba varios días sin poder conciliar el sueño, y quién podría dormir con todos los acontecimientos siniestros que se habían suscitado esas últimas semanas en Nerima. Decidí dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y salí al balcón de mi habitación para tomar un poco de aire fresco, cerré los ojos y aquella espantosa imagen del pobre de Kuno… o lo que quedaba de él...regresó a mi mente. Recordé cuando vi su cuerpo inerte, estaba cubierto de sangre y sus extremidades habían sido despedazadas y mutiladas de manera muy violenta. El boken que solía llevar con él, yacía en el piso hecho añicos, recordé haber ahogado un sollozo en el pecho de mi prometido aferrándome más a éste, que trataba de consolarme mientras que recogían su cadáver.

Kodachi lloraba al pie de tan horrorosa escena prometiendo venganza a quien lo hubiera hecho, los agentes le pedían que se calmase, que entendían el momento tan difícil por el que estaba atravesando, pero que era necesario que respondiera a algunas preguntas.

Pero, ¿qué hacía Kuno rondando por el vecindario a altas horas de la madrugada? Ella comenzó a explicarle a los agentes que Kuno era sonámbulo y que a veces solía deambular por la casa, y en ocasiones, salía de ésta. Pobre Kuno, pero ¿quién podría haberlo atacado de esa manera?

Continuaron la investigación con los vecinos de los alrededores, para ver si alguien había visto o escuchado algo; una anciana del vecindario, conocida por ser el tormento de Ranma, ya que siempre de manera accidental lo salpicaba con agua convirtiendo al desdichado joven en una linda pelirroja en los momentos más inoportunos, confesó haber escuchado gritos espantosos que provenían del callejón donde momentos antes yacía sin vida el joven Kuno Tatewaki. Entonces tomé a Ranma del brazo para acercarnos y poder escuchar más de cerca lo que hablaba dicha anciana.

—Díganos señora, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que vio? —entonces ella dijo haber visto quién lo atacó. Sentí a Ranma ponerse tenso por un instante.

—El joven venía caminando despacio, sus ojos parecían cerrados y hablaba en voz alta frases inentendibles, de pronto comenzó a blandir su boken simulando una pelea con alguien, fue allí cuando apareció una horrorosa bestia de cuatro patas y se le fue encima. Empezó a atacarlo, el joven tardó en reaccionar, sangraba por todos lados, trató de defenderse con su espada, pero el animal lo tomó de un costado con su enorme hocico y lo lanzó lejos, luego lo acorraló en el callejón y comenzó a desgarrar su cuerpo con sus afilados dientes, en medio de gritos desesperados y alaridos de dolor, hasta que su voz se apagó.

Los agentes no daban crédito a lo que les decía, seguramente se trataba de una bestia por la forma tan brutal por la que fue atacado —Pero hay algo más —dijo la señora captando la atención de los agentes, que la miraron atónitos en espera de más detalles—, justo cuando comenzaba a amanecer, éste empezó a transformarse de bestia a lo que parecía ser un hombre.

Los agentes se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reírse —Está bien señora, gracias por su colaboración.

Uno de ellos le susurró al otro —Tal parece que a la anciana le gustan los cuentos de terror —dejaron de tomarla en serio y siguieron con su investigación. Los agentes pidieron la colaboración de todos los allegados y conocidos de Kuno. Accedimos a acompañarlos a la agencia, ya que nos harían más preguntas.

Llegamos a la jefatura, respondimos a todas sus preguntas y nos marchamos a casa. Ranma estuvo tenso todo el camino, así que regresamos en silencio.

—Me preguntaba por qué alguien le habría hecho algo tan horrible a Kuno —sí, muchas veces era molesto e irritable, pero era su compañero al igual que el de Ranma, con el que también compartió muchas aventuras, seguí meditando.

Primero... Ryoga luego Kuno, ¿qué más seguía? De Ryoga solo encontraron su pañuelo ensangrentado y algo que parecía ser su paraguas desperdigado por todos lados en medio del bosque, tal vez solo estaba perdido y fue una víctima más...

Y por si no fuera poco, mi prometido había comenzado a actuar de manera muy extraña estas últimas semanas, todo el tiempo estaba irritable y a la menor provocación estallaba por la rabia, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se fue tornando más violento y agresivo. Tenía ataques de ira repentinos y siempre estaba ansioso al llegar la noche, realmente estaba llegando a preocuparme su comportamiento, y no es que no hubiera intentado averiguar qué sucedía con él, en varias ocasiones le había preguntado, que últimamente lo había notado esquivo y no solo conmigo, sino con todos en casa. Él insistía en que no le pasaba nada y desviaba el tema, siempre lo veía bostezar con frecuencia y se notaba bastante somnoliento.

Sus ojos, que antes brillaban y reflejaban vida, ahora solo se veían secos y nebulosos. Algunas veces lo vi tomar sediento un galón de agua entero, todos estábamos preocupados por él.

Un día, él ya no quiso hablar conmigo, me evitaba siempre que podía, la incertidumbre no me permitía dormir. Me di cuenta de que se ponía peor por las noches, como hace dos días atrás, antes de lo sucedido con Kuno. Era media noche, bajé a buscar un vaso con agua a la cocina, escuché ruidos en la estancia, todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando vi la sombra de mi prometido. Estaba huyendo de casa, llamé su atención, él me devolvió una mirada fría al verse descubierto.

—Ranma… ¿qué haces? ¿a dónde vas?

—No me sigas Akane, no quiero hacerte daño — después de decir esto, se escabulló por la ventana.

No sabía qué más hacer, estaba cansada de esta incertidumbre, entorné los ojos al cielo buscando una explicación y vi que era una hermosa noche de luna llena. Fijé mi mirada en el patio de la casa y fue alli cuando vi salir a mi prometido a una velocidad increíble. Me armé de valentía, ese día descubriría a dónde salía Ranma todas las noches. No me importó estar exclusivamente en pijama. Tomé un abrigo y me lo puse a la velocidad de la luz. Bajé por las escaleras y salí lo más rápido que pude es busca de Ranma.

Al salir de casa y ver las calles del vecindario desiertas, solo cubiertas por la tenue luz del alumbrado público, pude contemplar una sombra a lo lejos. ¡Era él! corrí más rápido para poder darle alcance y no perderlo de vista, después de varias cuadras me detuve a tomar aire, vaya que era rápido. Al alzar mi rostro, vi cómo Ranma se perdía en una zona boscosa, recuperé las fuerzas y seguí en dirección por la que había visto perderse a mi prometido. Al adentrarme en el espeso del bosque, sentí escalofríos; me encontraba en medio de una inmensa oscuridad, la luz de la luna escasamente me permitía ver algo, muerta del miedo seguí avanzando cada vez más rápido. Empecé a correr gritando su nombre, fue entonces cuando escuché unos gritos ensordecedores que me erizaron la piel.

Con mucho temor, empecé a acercarme al lugar de donde provenían aquellos gritos, entonces lo vi... ¡Era Ranma! Allí, en un campo despejado alumbrado solo por la luz de la luna. Comenzó a retorcerse, sus gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y su rostro reflejaba verdadero dolor, entonces noté cómo ciertas partes de sus extremidades empezaban a cambiar y agrandarse, provocándole un dolor terrible, sus manos empezaron a crecer, sus dedos a alargarse en lo que parecía ser una enorme pata con garras muy afiladas, su cara empezó a cubrirse de vello, también parte de su pecho y pantorrillas, y al abrir su boca, pude ver cómo empezaron a salirle unos enormes colmillos. Sus orejas comenzaron a alargarse y crecer a una velocidad increíble, su cuerpo comenzó a marcarse dentro de su camisa china hasta rasgar ciertas partes de ella, sus piernas empezaron a agrandarse y sus ojos azules grisáceos se tornaron de un color azul resplandeciente, entonces pude verlo erguirse y aullarle a la luna. No daba crédito a lo que veía, Ranma, mi Ranma se había convertido en un hombre lobo ante mis ojos.

—Ranma… —apenas podía pronunciar su nombre, el miedo me había paralizado. Él notó enseguida mi presencia, fijó sus ojos en mí y emitió un fuerte gruñido, él ya no era Ranma y yo me había convertido en su presa.

Muerta de miedo empecé a correr tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían. Dentro de mí sabía que ese no era Ranma, que algo muy malo le había sucedido. Ahora solo intentaba escapar de él, horrorizada de la terrible bestia en la que se había convertido. Llegó un momento en que mis piernas no respondían, estaba cansada y trataba de esquivar las ramas, que me causaban rasguños. Podía escuchar sus aullidos cada vez más cerca, mi corazón latía desenfrenado, mis ojos vidriosos producto de las lágrimas, no me permitieron ver un árbol del cual sobresalía una gran raíz con la que tropecé inevitablemente. El impacto fue fatal debido a la velocidad con la que iba, mi cuerpo tendido en el piso todo magullado, un horrendo sabor a metal inundó mi boca, me había abierto parte del labio que empezó a sangrar. Traté de erguirme sin éxito, me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, la bestia estaba merodeándome. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, nunca imaginé que el hombre que tanto me había protegido fuera a causarme daño, empecé a sollozar al pensar en mi destino.

.

.

.

Guiado por sus instintos y el hambre poderosa que lo caracterizaba, Ranma lobo corrió tras su presa a una velocidad increíble, no importaba a dónde fuera, su olfato súper desarrollado le permitía saber dónde se encontraba. No tardó en hallarla, huía despavorida como un cervatillo asustado, empezó a relamerse, rápidamente le dio alcance, la vio caer y sus ojos brillaron al ver a su presa respirando con dificultad en el piso totalmente a su merced. Estaba hambriento de ella, empezó a olfatearla, era exquisita, fue subiendo por sus piernas pegando su nariz hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica. Akane pegó un grito y por impulso le dio un rodillazo, el lobo apartó la trompa para luego posicionarse encima de ella, emitiendo un gruñido para imponerse.

Akane empezó a sollozar —Ranma, soy yo... por favor no me hagas daño —Ranma pareció reaccionar, por un momento empezó a sacudirse confundido, de pronto Akane vio cómo poco a poco su rostro comenzó a cambiar, volvía a ser el, pero aún conservaba unas largas y peludas orejas. Ranma empezó a respirar muy fuerte, conteniéndose, parecía que luchaba con él mismo.

Akane vio sus ojos encenderse de nuevo de un azul resplandeciente.

—Akane… —pronunció con una voz ronca y grave mientras se acercaba a su boca, pero antes de rozar sus labios, se desvió a un lado y con su lengua limpió una gota de sangre que escurría de su labio inferior,

—Ra-Ranma… —dijo con dificultad la peliazul. Su prometido siguió el recorrido hasta sus labios, empezó a besarla salvajemente, con desespero. Akane se encontraba congelada por la impresión, la cual no le permitió reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba devorando su cuello, soltó un gemido involuntario al sentir la lengua llegar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, para después pasear sus afilados dientes por su cuello sin causarle mayor daño, algo que la hizo estremecer.

¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? estaba empezando a ceder a las sensaciones que su chico lobo le estaba provocando, ¿cuántas noches no había soñado estar con él? pero no de esta manera, no podía permitirlo. Se armó de valor y empezó a golpear su pecho.

—¡Ranma, eres tú! ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué haces? —gritó de pronto, luego sintió un enorme bulto rozar su intimidad. Akane pegó un grito de sorpresa, Ranma parecía una bestia en celo, emitía gruñidos por momentos y parecía disfrutar de la lucha. Con su pata rasgó parte de su pijama, dejando al descubierto el inicio de sus senos, gruñó extasiado, hambriento por más

—Ranma… —rogó Akane— para ya por favor, no hagas algo de lo que después te vayas arrepentir.

Empezó a forcejear con él, pero sin duda, tenía la batalla perdida —¡Basta Ranma, me haces daño! —dijo para crear algo de conciencia en él, Ranma se detuvo de golpe al oírla, al parecer había reaccionado.

—¿Akane…? —dijo confundido, se irguió frente a ella y la vio despeinada, sucia, con rasguños en sus brazos y su cara. Observó también la herida que tenía en su labio, se levantó como un resorte y se alejó a una distancia prudente ¿qué estaba haciendo? —Akane, por Kami, dime ¿te hice daño?

Akane vio un cambio inmediato en él, había vuelto por completo a la normalidad. La chica solo pudo llorar y correr hacia él.

—¡Ranma! —lo abrazó muy fuerte— por un momento creí que no reaccionarías —lloró en su pecho por las emociones vividas, y porque al fin había regresado a la normalidad.

Ranma solo la estrechó entre sus brazos —Akane yo ...lo siento —dijo arrepentido—, jamás podría dañarte, cuando me convierto… no tengo ningún tipo de conciencia, ni recuerdos, tampoco sentimientos, si te hubiera hecho daño habría acabado con mi vida —dijo lleno de ira.

—No digas eso, sí los tienes, pudiste detenerte, recordaste mi nombre y el cargo de conciencia te hizo reaccionar.

—¡No! —dijo soltando el abrazo— esto no está bien —llevó sus manos a su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos y caminando de un lado a otro—. Akane, debo irme de Nerima, no puedo seguir dañando a las personas que quiero. Acabé con la vida de dos amigos, cuando descubran que fui yo, cuando descubran lo que soy, van a matarme... debo irme lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

—¡Yo quiero ir contigo! —exclamó Akane angustiada, Ranma la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si podré contenerme la próxima vez, no lo entiendes, no me perdonaría si acabo con tu vida…

—Ranma… —dijo Akane ruborizada— tú no querías comerme precisamente.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó el muchacho confundido rascándose la cabeza.

—No… verás... tú …. —¿cómo iba a decírselo? pensó avergonzada— digamos que tenías hambre, pero no precisamente de comida…. —empezó a reír nerviosa.

—¡¿Quéee!? —gritó Ranma alarmado— ¡¿Yo traté de forzarte!? —dijo rojo como un tomate.

—No.… bueno sí… pero no llegaste a hacerme ningún daño, no te preocupes.

—¿Cómo que no, Akane? ¡¿Acaso estás loca? Conmigo corres peligro, será mejor que regreses a casa, yo debo continuar solo —dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.

—Ranma no, escucha, yo estoy dispuesta… —Ranma detuvo su andar y volteó despacio.

—¿A qué estás dispuesta, Akane? ¿¡A aceptar abusos, convertirte en mujer lobo y padecer esta horrible maldición como yo!? —gritó indignado.

A lo que ella respondió: —Pues si así tiene que ser, estoy dispuesta —dijo decidida, Ranma la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Akane no entiendes, cuando me veo influenciado por la luz de la luna no puedo contenerme, me convierto en una bestia, ataco a cualquiera, solo deseo comer carne humana, y bueno… también mi deseo sexual aumenta incontrolablemente, ¿y sabes qué va a pasar? Voy a dañarte, y eso nunca me lo perdonaría… —dijo cabizbajo— no voy a arrastrarte conmigo a esta maldición que padezco gracias a mi padre, lo mejor es que me vaya, adiós Akane.

Emprendió de nuevo su andar —Tu padre… —susurró Akane para sí pensativa, sabía que el padre de Ranma no tenía buenos antecedentes, su corazón se encogió al ver al único hombre que amaba marcharse de su vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le embargó la rabia— ¡Eres un cobarde! —le gritó acusadora— ¡piensas irte así, sin darme ninguna explicación! —le reprocho. Ranma se detuvo, le dolia tanto dejarla así… la amaba demasiado— ¡Estoy diciéndote que voy a dejarlo todo para ir junto a ti y huir juntos! ¡¿eso no te dice nada!?

—Akane… —dijo él volteando a verla, ella corrió a sus brazos y él la apretó fuerte contra sí.

—No soportaría que te hicieran daño, yo no podría vivir sin ti… acaso no entiendes eso, bobo —le confesó la peliazul nada más de llegar a sus brazos.

—Akane… Yo...tampoco podría, pero si te hago da...—ella impidió que terminara la frase colocando un dedo en sus labios.

—No va a pasar, bueno… no de esa manera —dijo con un tono carmín en sus mejillas. Ranma se quedó de piedra, ¿qué habría querido decir exactamente?

De pronto los rayos del sol empezaron a asomarse anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día, estos se reflejaban en sus azulados cabellos mientras el viento mecía su corta melena con gracia. Ranma la miro embobado y ella le regaló una sonrisa de aquellas que a él tanto le gustaban.

—A... kanee….

—¿Entonces a dónde iremos? —dijo Akane estirando su brazo para que él tomará su mano.

—Ehhh bueno… hay una cabaña cerca de aquí tal vez podamos descansar allí mientras decidimos hacia donde partiremos —él correspondió tomándola de la mano, se miraron intensamente, sabían lo que pasaría y si tenían que cargar con esa maldición lo harían, pero juntos…

**FIN**

Hola a todos :D espero haberlos entretenido un poco con esta corta lectura Y espero les esté gustando a toda la actividad que tenemos en la página de Locas por el Dios Griego por Halloween.

A mis locas por el Dios Griego muchas gracias mis niñas por todo su apoyo y por siempre animarme a seguir. Susy! muchas gracias por iluminarme con tus conocimientos me fueron de gran ayuda!

Y millón gracias a mi beta Sakura te mereces el cielo por el monumental trabajo que te dí, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Ahora pasando a los comentarios de la historia les cuento que no soy mucho de historias de terror, soy bastante miedosa xD y pues esta idea de Ranma lobo surgió por la cantidad de fan arts que hay de él como lobito y Akane su caperucita 7u7 en fin empecé a escribir esto con la única base de haber visto el video de Thriller de Michael Jackson xD cuando al inicio se convierte en lobo jajajaja amo esa canción después me di cuenta que necesitaba saber más detalles entonces comencé a investigar y hallé muchos datos interesantes del por qué un ser humano se convierte en hombre lobo y entre ellas encontré una perfecta para Ranma y esa es a causa de una maldición y todos sabemos la suerte que tiene ranma en estos casos y que mejor culpar a su padre Xd y saben entre ellas la más común de todas es ser mordido por otro hombre lobo la cual no me agrado, no quería que Ranma muerda Akanita al menos no de esa manera *cara de pervertida* xD y cuando leí tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre lobo Dije *a caray eso si me interesa inserte meme* es por ello que si Akane llega a intimar con él inevitablemente se convertirá en mujer lobo también y en mi historia ese era el fin 7.7 ademas otra cosa que me era fundamental conocer era averiguar sobre el comportamiento del hombre lobo pero durante el día, cuando no se ve influenciado por la luna y durante el día aparentan ser seres normales pero en su comportamientos son muy retraídos empiezan aislarse, también les da ataques de ira repentinos, en ocasiones se tornan muy violentos o agresivos, padecen de ansiedad y en lo físico se caracterizan por tener los ojos secos, ausencia de lágrimas o saliva y, en general, lucen deshidratados por ello tienen una sed excesiva, Un deseo innatural por beber agua ese es el motivo del por qué tomo un galón de agua de una sola vez, luego de esto pase a ver las características cuando esta convertido en un hombre lobo, en esta condición tiene muchas ventajas ya que todos sus sentidos son mejorados en especial el olfato y puede convertirse desde un lobo auténtico, pero más grande a un humanoide peludo y con colmillos que busca carne humana lo que si es que durante el proceso de trasformación el pobre padece un gran sufrimiento. Otra característica clave en esta historia es que su deseo sexual aumenta incontrolablemente 7.7 ohh si y todos sabemos que debido a la atracción que siente por Akane eso es lo que ella despierta en el mas no comérsela de forma literal xD Otro dato interesante es que cuando es hombre lobo no tienen ningún tipo de conciencia humana, no tiene recuerdos ni sentimientos solo actúa por instinto como un animal pero su amor por Akane es la excepción y es que no podría ser de otra manera Ahora en cuanto al físico en la historia relate tal como se da la trasformación en un principio había puesto que el olor de sus ojos eran amarillo característico del lobo pero no estaba muy convencida ya que quería que siguieran siendo azules y efectivamente encontré uno así de un tono azul muy intenso pero sobre todo brillante y que resplandezcan en la oscuridad así que me decidí por aquellos en fin todo esto me fue de gran ayuda para darle sentido a la historia, ahora el resto iba por cuenta mía como acabaría? Al pensar en un final investigue que la única manera de liberar a mi Ranma lobito de su maldición, era darle muerte lo cual descarte inmediatamente *ya me conocen* y para serles sincera en la parte en donde estaba a punto de comerse akane me quede estancada pensé e imagine muchos finales como que fuera todo un sueño que cuando estuviera a punto de comérsela Akane despertara jajaja que Ranma la levantara y ella sintiera miedo de él y que él la tomara de burla por miedosa y que le echará la culpa ya que la noche anterior ella había visto la típica película de terror del hombre lobo, pero que aun así ella tuviera dudas por qué sintió que lo que vivió fue real así que se quedó meditando en su cama mientras Ranma salía de su habitación entre burlas y mofas pero que al salir de esta a él se le encendieran los ojos como lobo muhahahaha ok me gusta mucho Thriller xD al final no lo quise alargar debido al poco tiempo que me quedaba así que quedo como leyeron me gano el lado romántico xD Pero son libres de escoger el final que más gusten. Si me han leído hasta aquí gracias por soportarme xD se los agradezco y les comunico que tendremos más sorpresas en los meses que vienen pendientes de la página de las Locas y de nuestra página Amiga Ranma fanfics por siempre que por cierto regreso recargada. No olviden leer PRIDE de SusyChantilly A CORAZÓN ABIERTO de Sakura Saotome y por supuesto Poderosa por HanaNote recomendadisimas ahora si me despido :D Saludos a todos nos leemos pronto!

LindaAkane


End file.
